


镜像生殖

by Ringeril



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Canon - Manga, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringeril/pseuds/Ringeril
Summary: 六年前的薰嗣旧文补档，实在没法修了就这样吧。背景设定参考漫画版结局，但没有新生活气氛。
Relationships: Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	镜像生殖

明城学院的学生宿舍楼里，每层有两个公共的盥洗室。盥洗室里有两排相对的水龙头，水池上方是将墙壁占满的镜子。走进去之前，如果盥洗室里没有别人，真嗣总会站在门口犹豫一会儿。那两面相对的空镜总让他的心中生出隐忧。光线在镜子与镜子拉开的距离间肆无忌惮地反射着，在一面中映出另一面的映像，另一面的映像中又包含它自己的映像，其结果便是，镜子里的世界只有无限延伸的镜廊，没日没夜地往镜子背后的更深处蓬勃生长。那是一种静止且无声的狂飙突进，彼端的时间和空间都没有终点。如果真嗣就这样走过去，站在其中的一面镜子前，似乎就打破了这两两相望的镜子的沉默，好似它们空洞地睁着的眼睛里进了一个异物。其代价便是他也要像这样被无限复制。当他盯着镜子里的自己时，知道正后方也有一个自己拿后脑勺对着他。而他的身影就像被摁在玻璃上的生物切片一样，层层叠叠地映在每一个镜中的镜子里。

难怪有人认为这种令人发怵的复制力与生殖相像，从而将镜子说成是非常淫荡的东西。

真嗣没有那样丰富的联想，也无意去思考镜里镜外虚实相生相克的哲学。他单纯不想看到这种密集的重复，更不想看到无数个自己列成长队，行动划一，前后却又遮挡得严丝合缝，看不到表情。这种景象总让他有种恐慌感，仿佛自身的存在会被过多的映像瓦解。所以他在那里刷牙洗脸洗衣服的时候都低着头，既不去看面前的镜子，也不去看背后的镜子。他的房间在走廊尽头，号码是最后一个。这都是因为登记分宿舍的时候他躲得老远，站在队尾，不想掺和进吵吵嚷嚷的新生群里。然后，在所有分得双人间的学生中，他如愿以偿地落了单。但是他并没有在空着的上铺堆放杂物，反而还铺了一层床垫，时不时把上面落的灰尘擦洗干净。

“真嗣君不这么做也没关系，”薰说，“反正我也不会真的在上面睡。”

真嗣继续拿抹布擦着床边的护栏，没有答话。

“你这样反而会搞得我很不好意思。”薰又说。

真嗣转过头看了他一眼。那不是生气的眼神，也不是无奈或者带着迁就意味的神情。他的眼底冷冰冰的。

“现在说对不起太迟了吗……”薰欲言又止地闭上了嘴。

真嗣把脏抹布扔进水盆，端进盥洗室。无数个真嗣和他同时站在了水池前。他开始放水洗抹布，依然低着头。

“两面镜子这样放着真神奇，”薰又忍不住说起话来，“从这边看过去有好多个真嗣君……”

真嗣猛地一拍关掉了水龙头。哗哗的水声在刹那断绝，取而代之的是濒临爆发的沉默。好一会儿，他咬着嘴唇没有动。最后他终于别过脸，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒地掉进水盆里。所有的真嗣也同时流起了眼泪。虽然从他自己的角度看不到，站在侧面的薰全都看得一清二楚。

“可是，薰君为什么还是只有一个呢？”

薰站在那里，看着所有的真嗣都抬起胳膊抹眼睛，可是手上的水还是把脸弄得湿漉漉的。他没有动，身上也没有手帕纸巾之类的东西可掏。他转头望着镜子，无穷的镜廊里没有映出他的脸。

“因为我已经死了吧，”他叹了一口气，“真是对不起呐。”

为了让真嗣高兴，薰还是像正常人那样在地上走动，在椅子上坐着，在床上睡觉，而不会突然吓人地漂浮起来或者倒挂在天花板上，做些只有鬼魂才会喜欢的恶趣味的事情。他终于不再是使徒，但仍然不是人类，也不知是否是单纯为呼应真嗣的愿望而出现的幻影。他重新存在于这个世界上了，却拿不准这是好事还是坏事。早上他会看着真嗣出门，然后蹲在柜子旁边看整整一上午的书。中午的时候他陪着真嗣搬一把椅子坐在阳台上吃食堂带来的便当（也只是看着他吃）。下午真嗣回去上课，薰无聊的时候会把空白习题册的答案用铅笔写在旁边然后擦掉，正确率中上。他每天都在没有人的时候去盥洗室站一会儿，着迷于两面镜子用如此简单的方式创造出的无限。他喜欢站在中线上，盯着镜子的中点使劲看，妄图看出无穷的重复、无穷的镜中镜的终点。这是他的特权，因为普通人站在中间只会将镜子与镜子的互照截断，根本没有用心观察的可能。有时候他会想起真嗣站在那里的样子，无数个真嗣同时行动、同时哭泣的样子。恰恰是无穷多的数量让孤独更叫人心寒。唯一的实像所拥有的苦楚，无穷多的虚像仍然无法分担丝毫。残忍的镜子。有一次他威逼似地把脸凑到真嗣的眼前，却发现那双眸子里没有映出任何东西。那一瞬间他觉得被什么刺伤了，伤口里扎满了镜子的碎片。

这是一个错误。他不该回来的。

“薰君，”有天晚上，真嗣的声音突然从下铺传来，“我在想，如果在这里存在唯一的我，而镜子里可以映出无数个我的话，说不定存在一个背面的世界，只有在那里，薰君才能照出无数个自己来。”

“原来如此，所以我是穿过镜子来看你了吗？”薰笑道。

“也不是没有可能，”真嗣很认真地说，“没准这个世界和死后的世界，只不过隔着一面镜子。”

“听起来很有说服力。”

“不过我是普通人类，说不定死后和薰君去的地方不一样。”真嗣继续说，“但哪天死掉的话，我宁愿死得彻底一点，干干净净地再也不醒过来，什么都感觉不到了最好。薰君现在这样太可怜了。是因为我才变得这么可怜的吗？”

薰从上铺探出头来，倒着看着躺在床上的真嗣：

“那你可不要死哦。”

“诶？”

“真嗣君别死。”

“突然说这种话，听起来很吓人啊！”真嗣皱着眉头说，“活到一百岁还没有死掉的话大概会变成妖怪！”

“那你就变成妖怪吧。”

真嗣不说话了。他们在黑暗中互相瞪着对方。末了，真嗣才慢慢地开口道：“说真的，人还是会死比较好。不是什么坏事。”

“搞不懂。反正我从来就不是人。”薰缩回脑袋，翻身蒙上了毯子，没再出声。

有一天，薰试图打碎盥洗室的镜子，但没能成功。他不管用多大的力，最终施加在这个世界的物体上的都微乎其微，就像他出门的时候没法扯住真嗣，逼着他转过头来一样。他跑到街上去，盯着每一处光可鉴人的物体看。汽车引擎盖，玻璃落地窗，黑色大理石柱子，路口拐角的后视镜……最后他还是回到盥洗室，回到那两面相对的镜子构成的奇异空间中。在那样冷峻的空白里，他真切地感受到了何为被否定的存在。

镜子构成的空间突然有一部分被侵占了。真嗣走进了盥洗室。

“你果然在这里，”无数的真嗣同时举起了手里的便当盒，“要一起吃午饭吗？”

薰盯着他看了一会儿，然后问道：“真嗣君会怎么吃最喜欢的东西？比如蛋糕上的草莓之类的。”

“诶？大概会留到最后慢慢吃掉吧。”真嗣回答。

“不对哦，”薰说，“最好的办法应该是站在镜子前面，一点一点吃干抹净。知道为什么吗？”

“为什么？”

薰一只胳膊撑在镜子上，看向里面，一脸无聊的表情：“因为这是实像和虚像的双重占有，所以一点滋味都不会漏掉。”

在左右无限延伸的镜廊中站成一排的真嗣依旧提着便当盒，没有说话。

“现在这样做不到呢。”薰又说，胳膊还是撑着空白的镜面。

“薰君觉得不高兴的话，为什么不回去呢？”真嗣盯着地面上的某个地方问道，“虽然薰君老是说自己不是人类，搞不懂别人的想法，但是也会觉得难过吧。不要为了我继续勉强自己了。”

“所以你原谅我了吗？”薰转过脸问。

“弄反了吧，死掉的可是你。”

“所以啊，你原谅我自己先跑去死了吗？”薰问，“原谅我借你的手去死了吗？”

真嗣两手使劲抓着便当盒，抓得指节发白，不知先碎的会是饭盒还是他的骨头。

“……嗯。”

“这种回答怎么叫人放心啊。”

“……你放心就是了。”

后来真嗣开始往空置的上铺放杂物。收纳箱里装着不应季的衣服，柜子上塞不下的书，总想着也许会派上用场但实际总也用不上的包装盒和纸箱。午饭他总在食堂吃，因为觉得打包带回宿舍很麻烦。他仍然不喜欢盥洗室的镜子，反复映照着，一层一层的像笼子一样，不知道框住了什么。他仿佛总有一天会消解在这无数镜面之中，变成薄薄的、透明的什么东西，再也无法辨认。但偶尔他还是会伸出胳膊，轻轻地，或者用力地推一推镜面。但镜子后面所有的他都在同他作对，手掌对手掌地把他往回推挤。尽管如此，他还是想着也许镜面是可以穿过的，也许有一天他可以打碎镜子而不必面对自己映在上面的破碎的脸，而从玻璃裂开的地方也许会流出咸涩的液体，透明，干净，如同什么人遗失在镜子另一面的眼泪。

Fin

2014-12-16

**Author's Note:**

> 参考/化用的文本包括：
> 
> [日] 東浩紀《鏡像から生殖へ—戦闘妖精の精神分析》  
> [阿根廷] 豪尔赫·路易斯·博尔赫斯《镜子》，以及他散落在各种文章中对镜子的言论。  
> [西班牙] 路易斯·罗萨莱斯《镜子》。  
> [巴西] 克拉丽丝·李斯佩克朵《星辰时刻》。


End file.
